Angel Fingers
by OXBollyKnickersXO
Summary: First fic, one shot! Just a little more detail with the scene where Amy's hand is "stone" From S5E04 "Time of Angels". What were they thinking during this scene? Also just a tester to see how my story writing pans out! Hope you like! xoxo


The Doctor sprinted up the dark pathway after the others with the angels hot on his tail. The lights were starting to flicker as he yelled "You can't wait for me! Go! Run!" to the figure of Amy before him.

But she didn't move.

"I can't" came the quiet Scottish tones from his fiery companion. The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks and spun round to face her. "No, really, I can't!" she continued, panic seeping into her unnaturally calm voice. He looked at her, confused, what could she be talking about?

"Why not?" He asked, confusion spilling into his tone. "Look at it!" She gasped. "Look at my hand!" He obeyed apparently seeing nothing. "It's stone!" her exasperation mingled with fear, it was like trying to explain quantum physics to an 8 year old whilst on a sinking ship! Could he not see?

The Doctor examined her closely and whilst shining his torch into her eyes began to quiz, "You looked into the eyes of an angel didn't you?"

His scolding tone was not going to wash with Amy when her life hung on the line. She was beginning to panic now and knew that time was short. The Doctor was also aware of this fact and was worrying about his new companion's welfare, for his concern for her lay deeper than she knew.

"I couldn't stop myself, I tried" she whispered firmly.

"Listen to me," he assured her "it's messing with your head; your hand is not made of stone" he looked at the pale flesh of Amy Pond's delicate hand. Through her eyes however it had been replaced with ugly cracked stone. Panic shook her once more as thoughts flicked though her mind like a movie reel. Would she die now? Would she become one of them? Would she..._could _she hurt her beloved Doctor?

"It is! Look at it!" the fear ripped from her throat.

He was panicking too now, something that happened very rarely. She really did not believe him and the angel was getting closer. The torchlight flickered and he peered at the figures over her shoulder. "It's in your mind, I promise you." He gabbled, "You can move that hand you can let go!"

Amy shook her head, tears threatening her eyes "I can't, Okay?! I've tried and I can't. It's stone!"

The Doctor looked again at the steadily growing figures, frustration colouring his voice and panic overriding his thoughts. He needed Amy to believe him, she had to come with him he.... he couldn't admit how deep his feelings for her went. They were beginning to cloud his mind preventing him from hatching a plan. "The angel is gonna come and it's gonna turn this light of and then there's nothing I can do to stop it." He murmured "So do it!" He encouraged "Concentrate! Move your hand."

She remained stationery, "I can't".

He sighed in resignation "Then we're both gonna die." He stated simply as a plan finally began to form in the back of his mind.

Her eyes widened in shock at the thought of her Doctor coming to harm, "You're not gonna die!" she cried.

"They'll kill the lights." He reminded her.

She resigned herself to an end without her Doctor beside her, without even saying goodbye to Rory. "You've gotta go. You know you have! You've got all that stuff with River," the thought of the Doctor's possible wife hurt, "and that's all gotta happen. You know you can't die here!"

His hair flopped about as he shook his head vigorously. "Time can be rewritten. It doesn't work like that!" he said looking over her shoulder.

She followed his gaze as he reminded her, "keep your eyes on it don't blink."

"RUN!" Her voice came out unsteady but the instruction was definite.

The Doctor wasn't having any of that. "See I'm not going, I'm not leaving you here!"

"I don't need you to die for me doctor," She said in a harsh voice, "do I look that clingy?!"

"You can move your hand!" He implored. He had a plan but was not desperate to use it, causing Amy pain was not high on his agenda, but if it would save the woman he....not the time or place to think like that!

"It's stone!" She replied in a strong voice that would be hard to argue with, nevertheless the Doctor pushed ahead.

"It's not stone!"

She saw the lights flicker even more. Her voice low, she spoke again. "You've gotta go. Those people up there will die without you." Her Scottish cadences were lacquered with worry, fear, and pain. "If you stay here with me you've as good as killed them!"

The Doctor suddenly realised just what kind of person Amy was, she cared, not about herself but for everyone else. She was willing to die alone on an alien planet thousands of light-years away from home and all that was familiar, just so a few strangers would survive. He nuzzled her sweetly scented hair. "Amy Pond, you are magnificent and I'm sorry."

Her voice quivered and resignation was clear in her voice as she reassured him. "It's OK, I understand. You've gotta leave me." Tears filled her eyes as pain swept through her at the thought of never seeing the sky, home, the little duck pond on the village green, all those amazing planets, her beloved Doctor ever again. She could never tell him the truth of how she felt for him now that she was to end her life at the hands of an angel. How fairytale!

Little did she know, the Doctor had a plan to put into action. "Oh no, I'm not leaving you, never!" He cried with conviction "I'm sorry about _this_!" he clarified.

Lowering his mouth to the soft skin of her hand, he bit down hard.

Her reaction was only to be expected. "YEAAOOOOOWWW!" she screamed.

"AHA SEE!! Not stone," he cut across her yelp, "now RUN!" he yelled.

"You bit me?!" she said, disbelief evident across her face.

"Yeah, and you're alive!" He pointed out.

Amy became preoccupied with the state of her hand. "God, I've got a mark look at my hand!" She held it up to the Doctor the thought of the imminent danger pushed slightly further back in her mind by the shock of the Doctor biting her! He actually bit her! And it had hurt as well!

"Yeah, and you're alive, did I mention?!" He cried exasperated by her seeming lack of worry for the angels closing in on them.

"Blimey! Your teeth! Have you got space teeth?" She could have some kind of alien rabies if he wasn't careful! Was there a difference between Time Lord bites and human bites?

"Yeah ALIVE, all I'm saying." Reminded the Doctor, a little disappointed at Amy's lack of gratitude! He had just saved her life after all.

Amy finally remembered where she was and sprinted for the exit with the Doctor close behind to join the others.


End file.
